Legend of Tamotsu
Legend of Tamotsu is a legend based on Tamotsu Shadou's life and current existence in Heavenly Host. This is present in Beast of burden's Scenarios. Legend ''Tale'' :There was a boy who was in love with a girl in his homeroom. She was beautiful and wanted by all. He was always trying to win her heart, but she only saw him as a friend. Many of His fellow students tormented Him for his past. :He was raised in an asylum by his mother and then taken into foster care. However,'' this did not diswade him, because he would do anything for her. One day they decided to do the Sachiko Ever After charm and he joined in at her insintance. 11 came here and he was able to show his worth when he activly protected his fellows, but one by one the school took their lives and the girl was fatally wounded by a small girl missing an eye. The three children spirits closed in and he begged them "Let her die in peace... Please. Do what you want with me, but please don't hurt her! You can do what ever you want with me, I won't fight.. Please". The children allowed her to die peacefully in his arms and began their torture.'' :They destroyed his face and vocal cords, cutting out his tongue and stabbing him in the back with many sharp tools and knives, but he never screamed and in their rage the children let the man with the hammer smash his skill. He was still weak but would not die, soon Sachiko herself decided to try and make him scream. She slowly cut open his chest and removed his heart, but he laughed the whole time. He died with a smile. :Now he haunts the school still searching for her, but his sorrow brought up new feelings. Can he protect those who come hear? Save them from a fate he could not save the others from? Her from? Or will he be a monster? :Now he lurks in the dark and is called by an ancient chant. ''How to summon him'' :In this place of death and despair, there is one who may care. :We ask you, please if we may, to protect us from the pain. :You, the one who smilled at death, he who haunts this place with no rest. :You, the saviour,who saves those in need, you the guardian for those who plead. :Who takes the pain from owr punished bones, who has forsaken the gods of old. :The demon, who made the deal, who stalks the cross rounds near. :So we beg you sir, who's in mind of many. :To rescue us from this hell, and punish the hated. :Hero of the hellish halls, have mercy on own minds and soul. :Please hear our cries and answer our call, for we are abandoned by all. :We bed you, guide us in this place without god! This was hastely written down and held tightly in the cluches of his corpse, which can be found in a secret room in the reference room. But warning to all if you disturb her resting form you will bring forth his wrath. Category:Events Category:Beast of burden's Scenarios